


Leurs souvenirs ensemble

by malurette



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Happy Sex, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles & mini-fics à venir. Pour ce que Toya et Yukito ont vécu jusqu’ici, et ce qu’ils vivront désormais...<br/>1ère vignette : Des souvenirs et de la vérité. 2ème : Vœux. 3ème : Vie de couple. 4ème : La difficulté de faire avec un double dans une relation. 5ème : Un vœu à faire ? 6ème : Des fantômes... 7ème : Avec enthousiasme ! 8ème : Sans oublier l'existence de Yue.<br/>9ème : Voir ou ne plus voir les fantômes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et toute la suite sera importante aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tous leurs souvenirs ensemble, au moins, sont vrais  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Card Captor Sakura, manga  
>  **Couple :** Kinomoto Tōya x Tsukishiro Yukito  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "connaissance" + contrainte accessoire "premier baiser" pour 31_jours (21 avril ‘07)  
>  **Prompt :** pour Marijuane (printemps ‘07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 10, youpi !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des plumettes

Après avoir forcé Yukito à prendre conscience de ce qu’il était réellement, et Yue à accepter ses forces, Tōya s’est effondré à son tour et a dormi plus de vingt-quatre heures, laissant son ami seul face à ce qu’il vient d’apprendre.  
Quand il rouvre enfin les yeux, Yukito est là. Toujours présent, toujours tangible. Il va bien. Il a l’air bouleversé cependant, par ce qu’il a appris sur lui-même la veille, et s’agrippe à sa main pour se rassurer.

Tout ce qu’il croyait savoir sur son passé, et sur lui-même, n’est finalement qu’un gros tas de mensonges. Cette information-là, qui anéantit le monde tel qu’on le connaissait, a de quoi déstabiliser n’importe qui. Mais finalement, pas lui : Tōya est là pour soutenir ce qui menace de s’effondrer.  
« Tout ce qui est arrivé depuis notre rencontre est réel, » affirme-t-il.  
Tout ce qu’il a vécu et ressenti depuis qu’ils ont fait connaissance existe bel et bien, oui. En fait, Yukito existe depuis qu’il a croisé Tōya. Autant dire que si "Yue" a été créé par Clow pour d’obscures raisons et qu’il doit désormais protéger Sakura, c’est pour Tōya que "Yukito" existe.

Leurs souvenirs _ensemble_ sont vrais, assure Tōya, et ça suffit ; tant pis s’il n’est pas humain, si ses souvenirs avant ça ne sont que des mensonges, tant qu’ils sont ensemble et vont bien tous les deux. La tension qu’accumule Yukito depuis deux jours, voire depuis ces derniers temps où il se croyait malade, brusquement libérée, le met au bord des larmes de soulagement.

Aussitôt, la main de Tōya s’arrache aux siennes, remonte la courbe de sa joue vers le coin de ses yeux.  
« Pleure pas, idiot, » souffle-t-il.  
Yukito pourrait s’en vouloir, de passer pour un pleurnichard dans un moment pareil, mais ça n’est pas dans sa nature. Même si les derniers événements viennent de mettre son optimisme à rude épreuve, il n’est pas du genre à s’apitoyer sur son sort bien longtemps.

La main qui lui échappe, il en reprend possession et presse ses lèvres au creux de la paume. Quand elle se retire à nouveau à son étreinte, quelques secondes après, c’est pour glisser cette fois sur sa nuque. Tōya lui sourit et l’attire à lui.  
Déséquilibré, Yukito se retrouve à demi sur le lit, quasiment affalé sur son ami, leurs visages se touchant presque. Il retient son souffle. Il est trop près désormais pour distinguer les traits de Tōya, mais ses yeux suffisent ; il sait qu’il sourit toujours et il comprend ce qu’il demande. Il ferme les paupières et franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparent encore.


	2. Pour l’année à venir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visite au temple en famille...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour l’année à venir (et les suivantes encore)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Card Captor Sakura  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kinomoto Tōya/Tsukishiro Yukito  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/dorky/choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Toya/Yukito - Quelque chose autour de la nouvelle année ou des festivals »  
>  pour Camille Miko (nouvel an ‘11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Début janvier… quelques jours déjà après le début du mois. Parce qu’il a été difficile de réunir absolument tout le monde pour cette première visite au temple de l’année et que Sakura tenait à ce que sa famille entière partage cela et comment lui dire non ? et parce qu’en plus, en laissant passer ainsi un peu de temps pour s’organiser, ça sera un peu moins la cohue quand ils iront.

Se retrouvent donc par un matin clair froid, en grande tenue, les quatre membres de la famille Kinomoto (oui : fantôme de Nadeshiko compris), Tomoyo et sa mère, et Yukito.  
À qui le kimono d’hiver va à ravir, comme lui a dit Tōya en privé, mais qui n’irait le répéte à personne si quelqu’un d’autre lui demandait son avis…

« Tire-t-on une prédiction ?  
\- Pour savoir si le minus reviendra cette année épouser ma sœur ou si on a encore un peu de temps devant nous avant ça ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?  
\- Nan.  
\- Et pour ce que l’avenir nous réserve cette année ?  
\- Pff. Quel besoin… »

Épaule contre épaule, il se tient serré tout près, au point qu’il ressent la chaleur de son corps à travers le tissu pourtant épais de sa manche, mais ne lui prendra pas toutefois la main en public : trop pudique pour ça, même s’il n’y a là que leur famille pour les voir.

« Je sais déjà ce qui nous attend : le plus grand bonheur. On n’a pas besoin d’un bout de papier pour nous le dire ! »


	3. Parfaite petite vie de couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le début de leur vie quotidienne – c’est presque trop facile ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Parfaite petite vie de couple  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Card Captor Sakura  
>  **Couple :** Kinomoto Tōya/Tsukishiro Yukito  
>  **Genre :** fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "corvée de patates"  
> Activité proposée par PresKunange pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Touya/Yukito (été ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** post-série - deuxième saison  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 123

Depuis que Yue a absorbé les pouvoirs de Tōya, Yukito mange moins qu’avant... mais toujours beaucoup.

Tōya, doué en cuisine comme en à peu près tout, ne voit pas d’objection particulière à nourrir son ami. (Au contraire : il ne l’avouera jamais parce que ça fait un peu trop femme-au-foyer, mais en fait il aime bien prendre soin de lui comme ça.)

À ceci près... juste un détail à régler le jour où ils décident d’emménager ensemble :

« ‘faudra partager les tâches ménagères. Et ça inclue éplucher les légumes pour la cuisine ! »

Yukito ne se laisse pas impressionner et approuve en souriant :  
« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

La bonne entente fait partie d’une parfaite vie de couple.


	4. un motif pour râler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est ça : il le trompe avec lui-même !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais il ne va pas râler pour ça ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Card Captor Sakura  
>  **Couples :** Kinomoto Tōya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Yue  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « L’arrivée des tempêtes » + contrainte accessoire « double » pour 31_jours (29 février ‘12)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Pour Tōya, Yue et Yukito sont pareils tous les deux, intérieurement : deux facettes d’un même être. Et pourtant, avec lui, avec eux, c’est comme s’il avait à vivre avec deux personnes différentes.

Les jours où Yukito fait des excès, Tōya sait toujours à l’avance quand Yue va faire son apparition et râler contre sa forme d’emprunt (même sans sa clairvoyance surnaturelle d’avant : simplement parce qu’il les connaît, eux et leurs réactions). Il faudra l’écouter patiemment et calmer sa frustration voire sa colère.  
Et puis ensuite Yukito face à un nouveau trou de mémoire déduira ce qu’il s’est passé et risque toujours de piquer une crise de jalousie. 

« C’est ça : je te trompe avec toi-même. Mais non, bêta, il ne s’est rien passé, il ne se passe jamais rien ! Considère Yue comme ta conscience ? »

Mais c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire. À partir du moment où Tōya a confié à Yukito qu’il les considérait comme une seule et même personne, lui et cet autre qui s’approprie parfois sa situation sans lui en laisser souvenir, la suspicion s’est installée.  
« Alors disons un frère aîné ou un papa-poule auprès de qui je dois répondre... « Lui » je le respecte, toi je t’aime. »


	5. puisque tout va bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As-tu un vœu à faire ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Puisque tout va bien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Card Captor Sakura  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Tsukishiro Yukito/Kinomoto Tōya ; mention de Sakura/Shaolan  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Yukito/Toya, "à la claire fontaine"  
> pour Kiranagio (Noël ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** post-series  
>  **Note :** oui, ça ressemble beaucoup à une de mes ficlets précédentes  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Qu’est-ce qu’on vient faire dans ce temple, déjà ?  
\- On fait plaisir à ta petite sœur qui voulait assister au festival.  
\- Avec cet horrible morpion en plus…

\- Oh, regardez ! Une source où faire un vœu !

\- Tu veux demander quelque chose ?  
\- Nan, je crois que j’ai déjà tout ce qu’il me faut.  
\- Même ton futur beau-frère ?  
\- Bah, s’il la rend heureuse après tout… Et toi ?  
\- Oh, moi, je suis très content de tout ce que j’ai et je n’ai pas à me plaindre de ma belle-sœur ! »


	6. la belle-famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les grands-parents de Yukito ..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La belle-famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Card Captor Sakura  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kinomoto Tōya/Tsukishiro Yukito, des fantômes  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Yukito/Toya, « fantôme »  
> pour Kiranagio sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : 2ème saison  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Pour Yukito, Tōya a abandonné ses pouvoirs, la possibilité de revoir le fantôme de sa mère – mais ça n’était pas juste qu’il soit le seul à la voir, et puis il faudrait bien un jour il cesse de s’appuyer sur elle – et les autres fantômes – il les aidait à sa mesure quand il en croisait un en détresse, mais n’avait pas vocation à faire ça toute sa vie.

Ce jour-là, Yukito a réalisé qu’il n’avait jamais eu ni parents ni grands-parents et Tōya a eu de la peine d’être l’instrument de cette révélation – apprendre qu’il n’était pas humain, qu’il était orphelin depuis encore plus longtemps qu’il ne s’imaginait déjà, et perdre en plus les dernières figures familiales qu’il croyait avoir. Mais c’est un deuil que Yukito affronta bravement – tant que Tōya est à ses côtés et qu’il l’accepte tel qu’il est, il a une réalité assez solide à laquelle se raccrocher.

Non, il n’y a pas et n’y avait jamais eu de grands-parents dans la maison qu’il habitait. Mais quand même, par hasard, un couple de fantômes attachés à ce lieu, dont Yukito lui-même n’avait pas conscience mais qui à force le considéraient un peu comme un filleul. Par politesse, Tōya ne manquait jamais de les saluer quand il passait. Même après avoir perdu la possibilité de communiquer avec eux, il vint quand même, une dernière fois, leur parler, et s’excuser dans le vide d’avoir coupé ce lien, en espérant qu’ils entendent et comprennent.


	7. Tout partout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une première fois !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout partout  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CardCaptor Sakura  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kinomoto Tōya x Tsukishiro Yukito  
>  **Genre :** lime  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « fureter » + contrainte accessoire « commencement » pour 31_jours > (20 janvier ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

La première fois qu’ils couchent ensemble, Tōya, très excité, se sent dépassé par son propre désir, au point qu’il craint d’aller trop vite et trop loin. Ne voulant pas brusquer Yukito, il cherche les limites. Il explore systématiquement son corps, de caresses du bout des doigts, testant la sensibilité, et picorant des baisers ici et là.   
Il rêve de se fourrer absolument partout. Il pourrait faire l’amour à Yuki dans le moindre creux ! Par exemple dans sa main qui le tient fermement, niché sous un bras, entre les cuisses, pressé entre leurs deux ventres, et bien sûr… Il réprime à grande peine l’envie d’aller directement chasser à la garenne. Il le veut, oh oui, mais il n’ose pas. Pas tout de suite. À la place, il papillonne sur son corps, affairé. Il veut tout toucher, tout sentir, tout découvrir, tout essayer.   
Il se disperse et n’approfondit pas autant qu’il pourrait, autant qu’il voudrait plus exactement, donnant l’impression d’hésiter. 

Yukito en revanche n’a pas les mêmes scrupules : il se lance dans l’amour avec appétit, avidité même. Il embrasse To-ya goulûment et va droit au but. Débordant d’enthousiasme, dès qu’il trouve une ouverture, il se lance directement dans l’oblatif !


	8. Ce vœu qu'il a fait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec la participation de Yue, de plus ou moins bon gré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce vœu qu’il a fait  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CardCaptor Sakura  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yue(/Clow Reed), Kinomoto Touya, Sakura  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je le veux! »  
> d’après Wata-chan sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du premier arc  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le vœu que fait Yue de ne jamais accepter d’autre maître que Clow devient difficile à tenir quand il rencontre Sakura. Il a déjà failli à celui de rester pour toujours endormi dans le livre ; il ne s’en souvient pas bien, mais quelque chose l’en a tiré avant l’heure et l’a forcé à prendre une forme corporelle. Il pourrait rester pour toujours endormi sous le couvert de sa persona humaine, à la limite.

Il n’aime pas les humains, mais cette Sakura est adorable.

Peut-être… s’il reconnaît Tōya comme _ami_ … il peut la protéger pour lui sans rompre son serment ?


	9. Grandir, vieillir, mûrir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La vie n'est pas juste mais c'est la vie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Grandir, vieillir, mûrir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Card Captor Sakura  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kinomoto Tōya/Tsukishiro Yukito, famille Kinomoto  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Quand les anges s’envolent et ne veillent plus sur nous » d’après 31_jours (29 février ’16)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de première saison, un peu de la toute fin aussi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 505

Pour sauver l’existence de Yue et la vie de Yukito, Tōya a accepté de perdre la capacité qu’il avait de naissance à voir esprits et fantômes, et par là même, de revoir sa mère. Il se raisonne en considérant qu’il est bien assez grand maintenant pour lui dire adieu, que Sakura aussi est maintenant capable de se débrouiller, assez forte pour qu’il n’ait pas à veiller sur elle à tous les instants, et aussi qu’il n’était pas juste qu’il soit le seul à voir Nadeshiko.   
Il ignore encore Sakura peut désormais le faire, et Papa le pourra aussi un jour prochain, qu’il va être en fait le seul à ne plus pouvoir, mais même s’il le savait, ça ne l’arrêterait pas. Après tout, Maman est morte depuis longtemps, mais Papa et Sakura vivent bien sans elle, eux, et surtout, Sakura et Yukito sont là, eux, qui ont besoin de lui… un dernière fois. 

C’est dur, d’accepter que sa petite sœur grandisse et que lui-même vieillisse, mais c’est ainsi. Ça sera bizarre de vivre sans sa mère et ça sera dur de vivre en se sachant impuissant à veiller sur ceux qu’il aiment, mais ça serait encore pire de vivre sans Yuki – qui contrairement à Nadeshiko ne laisserait même pas de fantôme derrière lui, et ça, qu’il disparaisse entièrement, il ne le supporterait pas. 

Sakura ne devrait plus avoir besoin de protecteur et Tōya ne sera plus capable de toujours la protéger, mais il confie le soin de tout de même veiller sur elle à Yue. Comme on ne sait jamais…   
Avec résolution, il prend également de la distance face à sa propre vie pour évaluer où il en est : lui non plus n’est plus un enfant, plus seulement le fils de ses parents et le frère de sa petite sœur. Il réalise combien Yukito est important pour lui, au moins autant que sa famille. Que sa famille de naissance, en tout cas, celle qui lui est liée par le sang comme par le cœur, mais n’est-ce pas dans l’ordre d’une vie de créer des liens de cœur puissants avec une personne à laquelle on n’était pas déjà lié et créer avec elle une nouvelle famille ? Pour Tōya, nul doute que Yukito sera son conjoint : ses parents sont un passé qu’il ne reniera jamais, mais Yuki est son avenir. 

Yukito quant à lui a perdu l’illusion de son humanité et de sa propre famille, mais honore la décision de Tōya en acceptant de bon gré, et même avec reconnaissance, ce but dans la vie : veiller sur la famille Kinomoto qui l’accueille sans aucune question comme un nouveau membre à part entière. La confiance absolue que lui fait To-ya lui apporte une nouvelle détermination. 

Yue, enfin, replie ses ailes sur son amertume et promet lui aussi de faire les efforts qu’on demande de lui. Il ne s’en rend pas encore compte, mais se forcer à accepter l’amitié de Sakura et la confiance de Tōya l’aidera à faire enfin son deuil de Clow.


End file.
